


A Tiny Ripple

by ObtuseOctopus



Series: The Ortiz Family [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Aquariums, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObtuseOctopus/pseuds/ObtuseOctopus
Summary: • COMPLETE. One shot. •Jasper makes a daily trip to the aquarium up in Ocean Town in order to visit her girlfriend at work. Things come into conversation however that she didn’t mean to.
Relationships: Jasper/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe)
Series: The Ortiz Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574440
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A Tiny Ripple

The local Ocean Town aquarium was a familiar setting to Jasper by now. She could recall every sight and every smell, down to how the dolphins in their tanks took daily laps around their habitat and down to the smell of hot dogs being sold.

The sun blazed bright and the skies were a perfect blue overhead in summer Saturday hues. Seagulls screeched in the air, causing a fuss whenever someone dropped as much as a single popcorn kernel on the boardwalk. Families walked left and right to get to the next exhibit or even to the next aquatic performance being hosted, friends laughing and children stuffing their faces with cotton candy and ice cream. 

Jasper held a brown lunch sack at her sides, trekking through the outdoor portion of the aquarium and towards the large building that sat as the crown jewel of this place. It stood nearly three stories high, overlooking the beach with a balcony to provide guests the chance to use binoculars to possibly catch sight of the seals frolicking in the bay.

Continuing onward past the doors, Jasper only for a moment examined the decor on the walls and the scaled models hanging high above in the building before she began to head towards one section of the indoor part of the aquarium grounds; to the section often referred to as the Mer-Harbor. It was to the left inside the building, on the first floor just beside the touch pools and the jellyfish tanks. The walls were dark blue to compliment the lighting accompanying each exhibit, something that even Jasper found to be relaxing.

She worked her way through the other guests, finding it easy at first but more difficult the closer she got to her destination. And she could understand why; Mer-Harbor was popular, especially among younger audiences. Jasper was able to see some kids already eagerly pressing against the glass of the aquarium display, though they weren’t there to see the fish in the water or the manta rays. Rather, something else.

One little girl with braided blonde hair was looking all around the tank, ignoring the colorful fish and the gigantic rays. She was looking for something, and Jasper knew exactly what.

“What’s all this for? Nothing is going to happen,” Jasper said, making the children turn and look at her as she approached them. Some nearby parents also glanced over, but bore smiles as they caught on to what she was doing, daring not to intervene.

“Yeah there is!” A boy huffed. “There’s gonna be mermaids!”

“Not if you just stare and do nothing all day,” Jasper replied. She stepped up to the glass, the children taking a step back or moving aside to let her through. She stood like a giant over all of them. “Hasn’t anyone taught you about summoning a mermaid? You need to summon it if you want to see it.”

“No,” a girl answered.

“You can’t summon mermaids!” Another girl called bluff.

Jasper shot a toothy grin at the remarks. She kept the lunch sack at her side and pulled out her phone for a quick moment while the children bickered as they verbally showed their disbelief of the claim. She sent a text, then put her phone away. “You can, just watch and see. Who wants to summon one?” She questioned, quieting them down.

“I do! I do!” The girl with the braided hair spoke louder than the rest, her hand raised and she already had stepped out of the crowd of juveniles toward Jasper, exhilarated. “Me! Please?”

“Then come here. Stand facing the aquarium and put your hands on the glass,” Jasper instructed, coming up with a simple task for the eager girl. Once the child had done what she had been told, she asked her, “What’s your name, kid?”

“I’m Katherine,” the girl introduced herself as she stayed standing with her palms on the glass. She gave a warm smile.

“Okay, Katherine, keep your hands there. Now close your eyes, and make a wish.”

Katherine again did as told. “I wish-“

“Not out loud.”

“... Oh. Oops.” Katherine silenced herself, her eyes shut. She bit her bottom lip as she thought for a moment, the children that were still gathered around suddenly letting out gasps of awe. “What? What’s going on?” She huffed before she opened her eyes, equally as stunned by what awaited her. There was a mermaid with a large blue tail in the aquarium, holding her hands against the glass to where her own hands were. Her hair was dark and she was fairly slim, her shoulders being the only prominent place she had any muscle. She wore a halter around her chest, one that looked to be made of abalone seashells and kelp. The young girl stared, and the mermaid waved at her. 

“You summoned a mermaid!” A kid cried out. 

“Psh. Just as I said,” Jasper proudly stood tall. 

“Whoaaaa.” Katherine stepped back, taking her hands off the glass as she observed the mermaid. “She’s pretty.”

Jasper watched as the kids got delighted at the sight. She crossed her arms over her chest, tilting her head up some as she too observed the mermaid in the tank from a distance like the parents. 

“Look at her tail!”

“Do you think she can talk to fish?”

“How does she stay underwater for so long?”

“Look at me! I’m a fish too!”

“I wish I was a mermaid- then I can swim all day and get a pet fish!”

Jasper arched a brow when she realized that the being in the aquarium had waved her arms through the water in order to specifically get her attention. The mermaid then brought her hands to her mouth once she had Jasper’s focus, her hands releasing their grip only when she exhaled so that she could mold the burst of bubbles into a heart before it dissipated into the water. The little onlookers were astonished by the display.

Jasper on the other hand rolled her eyes. “I get it, I’m coming,” she murmured under her breath with her cheeks warm. She walked away from the group, and towards the door marked for employees only just around the aquarium exhibit. The mermaid meanwhile waved again to the children before she swam away from the glass and up to the surface of the large tank, minding the rays and fish as she swam.

Jasper hiked up the steps behind the door, towards the mini upper level of the aquariums where the employees were able to throw down food to the animals or check the tanks for their temperature and control the lighting. She was cautious as she approached the tank that was Mer-Harbor, being mindful of the open top of the tank and staying to the sides of the railing. There was a small area that was shallow water, much like a platform or steps in a pool. And there was where she spotted the mermaid from seconds ago.

“Really, Lapis? The heart thing?” Jasper said. She knelt down by the steps into the tank, offering out the lunch sack to the other. 

“What?” The ‘mermaid’ snickered innocently. “I know you like it.” She took the lunch sack and peered inside.

“Not in front of all those kids…” Jasper grumbled.

“They don’t know,” Lapis defended herself causally. She pulled out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich from the bag, taking it out of the ziplock it was contained in before proceeding to immediately take a bite.

“But I do.”

“Because it’s  _ for  _ you, doof.” Lapis ate some of her sandwich as she leaned back against the wall of the steps, stretching out her silicone tail by raising her legs up for a moment. “Mm- thanks, by the way. For the sandwich.” She slapped her tail back down into the aquarium water. “... You forgot something though.”

“And what is that?” Jasper smirked, knowing what was coming next. She even leaned in a little, presenting her face as Lapis reached out to quickly plant a kiss on her cheek, her breath smelling like peanut butter from the sandwich she was consuming. “Brat.”

“You love me,” Lapis cooed.

“It’s ridiculous that I have a mermaid for a girlfriend.”

“No. That makes it even better.”

“Plus you are hot.”

“Cold, actually,” Lapis joked. “I swam a few laps even before everyone came over. I’m  _ still _ shivering.”

“You have the weirdest job on the planet,” Jasper commented.

“And I have the weirdest girlfriend on the planet,” Lapis countered.

“Dating yourself doesn’t count.”

“Now you’re being mean.”

Jasper huffed in amusement. “I have to be firm with you otherwise you get ideas about wanting to spend hundreds on another tail.”

“It had an ombré blue and black fin! With custom sizing!” Lapis disputed. 

“You already own six tails.”

“Four actually.”

“Seems like a million to me.”

“Come on, you wouldn’t understand.”

“Understand what? That you’re crazy?” Jasper laughed in tease. “There is no other girl I know who is as obsessed with mermaid tails like you are. I’ve dated girls before and none can top what you do.”

Lapis gave a fake pout. “You’re hurting my feelings…” she whined, finishing up the sandwich then put the lunch sack to the side away from the water. 

“If you start crying, I’m going to ask this aquarium to keep you,” Jasper teased. “Free mermaid, sometimes smells like chlorine.”

“Actually it’s not chlorine,” Lapis said. “Fish pee.” 

“Fine, smells like… fucking fish pee, yeah they can keep you,” Jasper scrunched up her face at the immaturity. “And you can swim in that too some more.”

“Okay,” Lapis shrugged. “Later loser.”

“Wait- what?” 

“Okay loser,” Lapis repeated simpler.

Jasper scowled. “You really are a brat.”

“ _ Your _ brat,” Lapis pointed out.

“With the brain of a two year old child,” Jasper added. She let Lapis relax in the quiet that followed her words, knowing that her girlfriend would need the break anyway to get a breath of air before going back down into the water to entertain some more people. It was her girlfriend’s job after all; as odd as it was, this aquarium hired Lapis to basically fascinate crowds and amuse children visiting the place by dressing like a mermaid and spending some time underwater. Yeah, it was very… weird, but whatever worked to get money as she guessed. Lapis could do whatever- she didn’t care. As long as it wasn’t something like the black market. Plus it was a little bit impressive how Lapis could manage to hold her breath underwater for like five minutes at a time. It must have required skill not only for that, but to also open her eyes in the water and swim without requiring assistance while wearing a silicone mermaid tail.

Lapis started scooting toward the water once she decided that she had enough time above water, already slinking back now that she had a snack to digest as well.

Jasper stopped her. “Wait- thirty minutes after eating, remember?” She said, reaching out toward her girlfriend.

“Oh no. Now you sound like Pearl,” Lapis mocked as she paused. “I’ve done this a lot. It’s okay.”

“Still. It’s a good rule and you should follow it.”

“A peanut butter jelly sandwich won’t do crap.” Lapis rested an arm on the railing of the steps. “What’s wrong? You  _ know _ I’ve done this loads of times.” She adjusted the halter she wore.

“Nothing is wrong. I’m only telling you that you should give it a rest.”

“You...  _ never _ say that, Jasper…” Lapis gave a confused glare. “You’re always like do it now, you’re strong enough, punch a wall.” She gave a very poor imitation. 

“I definitely don’t sound like that.”

“Sure you do.” Lapis groaned, wanting to get to the point already. She was smart- and she of all people especially would know when someone was trying to divert from the main topic of conversation. “Jasper. What’s going on? Are you… okay?” She asked with a bit of concern.

“Of course I’m okay. When would I not be?” Jasper grumbled. “Stop interrogating me and accept that I’m only trying to help you.”

Lapis was unamused. She reached out, using her upper body strength to slightly pull herself out from the water in order to place a hand onto Jasper’s side. “What is it? You might as well tell me- I… my shift ends at seven today-“

Jasper pulled herself away, standing up with a grimace. “Then we can wait until then. You tend to your job, and I’ll go home and-“

“So something  _ is  _ wrong.”

“No! God, how hard is it to get it through your thick skull?! It isn’t even anything important, Lapis. It’s as stupid as me telling you that I want a child. And bloody what if I do?!”

It got awkwardly silent. Jasper realized what she had said, and she let out a hiss under her breath. Lapis on the other hand was shocked.

“You…?” Lapis began.

“Don’t start,” Jasper demanded, beginning to walk away. “And don’t fucking mention this ever again.”

Lapis watched helplessly as her girlfriend exited the area, taking the stairs back down to the main aquarium floor. She didn’t even realize that her breath had been caught in her throat until she finally breathed, and she blinked to process what had happened; they’d been together for roughly seven months by now. What on earth happened to suddenly cause Jasper to erupt like that and admit that… she wanted a family?

Lapis shook her head, not wanting to confront the issue right now. Instead, she made sure that her outfit was good before she eased back into the water.


End file.
